You and Hermione did what!
by Barbie97
Summary: SEQUEL to "One Last Kiss: A Harry and Hermione novella." When Harry and Hermione explain it to Ron that they finally gave in to each other, the words coming from Ron may just shock everyone. *Full summary inside*


**Finally! I have time to write this. Honestly, it was driving me crazy. This is also a one-shot 'cause I really can't find another chapter to write after this one. This was so much fun; Ron is hysterical in the books so I'll try to put some funny lines. If you don't get this, then read **_**"One Last Kiss: A Harry and Hermione novella**_**" it explains it all. On, and this happens before Ginny kisses Harry in Half-Blood Prince. **

"Hey, mate. Where were you?" Ron asked during breakfast. Neither Harry nor Hermione had gotten to bed the night before because, well, let's just say they had an enormous amount of fun.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, acting confused. "I did come to bed. I just got up earlier than you,"

"But Neville didn't see you. Or Seamus. Nobody did."

Harry shrugged. He really didn't know how to tell Ron that he just lost his virginity to their female best friend. Maybe Hermione might come up with something; all Harry knew is Ron won't be happy.

Hermione sat down next to Harry instead of Ron, which she always does. Just like Harry, she pretended as if nothing happened. She grabbed a muffin and started to eat it; glaring at Harry in the process.

"Hey, Ron, come here for a sec!" shouted Ginny, who was three seats away from Harry. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, saying, "What?"

As soon as he was out of the hearing range, Hermione whispered, "Are we going to tell him, Harry? I really don't like keeping secrets."

"Do you really want to tell Ron Weasley that you lost your virginity? And by a person he truly trusts? You know, Ron, he will explode if he found out. Maybe we should tell him outside,"

She nodded quickly. They should tell him outside; right now is the right time, thought Hermione. She got up, holding Harry's hand. They looked at their hands and quickly let go, not wanting for the others to look suspicious.

"Ron!" whispered Hermione.

"Hmm?" he said.

Harry, with his fingers, waved back and forth to tell him to come. He said something to Ginny before departing. The trio ran out of the Great Hall into a place where no one would be around. They panted, catching their breaths. Harry was steaming inside, sweating terribly. Hermione was scared as hell; she didn't want to tell Ron but they had to. Both felt like vomiting instantly.

"What's wrong, guys? You two seem weird." said Ron, eyeing them.

"We… we need to tell you something, Ron." began Harry.

He raised an eyebrow. "About…"

Harry nudged Hermione by her elbow and sighed. Oh, god, she felt like puking, her insides felt disgusting. "Umm, this is _very_ hard to tell you, Ron. We _never_ intended on this to happen."

Ron sighed sadly. "This is about Lavender, isn't it? Look, I know it's very sudden but she's my first girlfriend! I can't give this up!"

"No," Hermione sighed impatiently. "This isn't about Lavender. It's something Harry and I did,"

His face turned to horror. "You didn't curse Lavender, did you? She's innocent, Hermione. What she ever do to you?"

"Just shut up! Shut up and let me talk!" demanded Hermione. Ron was getting on her last nerves. Here she was, about to tell him that she and Harry had sex and he was worried about stupid Lavender?

Ron hushed up, looking extremely scared of Hermione.

"Harry and I, we… we did it, Ron."

They waited for the worst.

Ron still had that confused look. "Did what?"

Harry sighed. "We _did_ it, Ron. Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?"

Ron gasped. "_Bloody hell_! Are you to insane?"

Harry and Hermione didn't say anything; they deserved what was coming.

"How could… why would you… how in hell…" he stuttered. Ron couldn't believe it. His friends had made love to each other just the other night and he didn't even realize it? But he also realized he had to tell them; after all these years of keeping it a secret, he had to tell them.

"Well, Harry, do you like Hermione?" he demanded.

Harry solemnly nodded; she grabbed his hand, placing it on hers. Ron's face turned red as his hair.

"Looks like there are two that like you a lot, then, Hermione."

Hermione gasped. Ron liked her too? But she was over him; she just wanted Harry to herself.

"You can't have me, Ron. Lavender is with you," she said, wanting to get over this. She took hold of Harry's hand and walked past Ron. She couldn't deal with this; her feelings for Ron simply vanished. Harry wanted to look back at Ron, but he was too afraid. The two stopped in front of the Great Hall.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. They entered, ready for whatever was going to happen. As long as they stood by each other, nothing was going to separate them.

**This was fun! Not as long as the first story but I do hope you liked it. I thought it was unfair to leave Ron like that but its how I felt even thought I also felt guilty of doing it. Review!**

**-Barbie :)**


End file.
